Orc Invasion of Africanas
The Orc Invasion of Africanas was a long standing overarching name for the war between the Orcs and the other nations of Africanas that they came to assault during their conquering of large swathes of Africanas. The continent of Africanas would be divided between four major races in the form of the Humans who dominated almost 70% of the continent, followed by the Aqir in the east, the Murlocs in the southeast, and the small but notable Orcs of southwest Africanas, but following the Orc Invasion of Africanas the continent changed dramatically with the humans all but destroyed from the continent replaced by the Orcs. Background Rise of the High Orcs At first the Orcish race was one that served of little significance to the overall scope that was Africanas. During these ancient days the Orcish race was just one unique race with no changeable parts or seperate sections to it. This changed when the first High Orc Mag Dentrane was born, and begin to lead the Orcs into more temperate areas. In these areas the tribes he brought slowly changed themselves into the High Orcs which were dramatically more intelligent, and cultured versions of the overall Orcs. From this area the High Orcs built themselves a Kingdom called Emblam. Expansion of Embar The Kingdom of Emblam would rise dramatically in the region as it absorbed large numbers of the Orcish population who came to be known to them and to themselves as the Low Orcs. The High Orcs expanded out taking control of most of southwestern Africanas and at the same time did not allow the Low Orcs to become members of their culture through moving to their home islands. Coruption of Doblin The Empire of Emblam continued down the road of practising an isolationist style of government including continueing to isolate the Low Orcs, but under the leadership of the Noble Titans Doblin, and Yor the Greenskin Empire of Embar would be a moralistically noble nation. This changed dramatically when the Chaos Titan Harkkon would infiltrate the Emblam capital of Orsimer where he succeded in corupting his brother Doblin of whom he worked alongside to turn the Orcs to the side of Chaos. This continued for some time without the knowledge of Yor of whom was busy negotiating with the neighboring human Kingdom of Mali as Doblin corupted the capital and over the years where Yor was away he succeded in corupting nearly the entire upper echolon of the High Orcs with those few who resisted being killed. Exile of Yor After nearly six years at the court of Mali Yor had succeded in arranging an alliance which would allow the Empire of Emblam to ply their trade goods all across the Mali Empire, but as he returned he found the capital and the surrounding lands dramatically changed. Arriving with his own personal forces he found that the capital was barred to him, and he was attacked by arrows, and spears and forced to flee the capital, where he fled to the port of Wrothgaria. In Wrothgaria he attempted to contact his brother and was rewarded quickly when his brother arrived at Wrothgaria and put the city under siege alongside Harrkon. Emblam Civil War Main Article : Emblam Civil War Prelude First Waaagh Main Article : Emblam First Waaagh The First Waaagh shortly followed the Emblam Civil War, but with the defeat of the loyalists the Empire of Emblam was now completely under the control of the Chaos aligned Titan Doblin of whom raised massive forces and prepared the assault on the Empire of Mali. Second Waaagh Main Article : Emblam Second Waaagh Third Waaagh Main Article : Emblam Third Waaagh Fourth Waaagh Main Article : Emblam Fourth Waaagh Fifth Waaagh Main Article : Emblam Fifth Waaagh Aftermath Africanas Emblam Invasion - Loop 60 cs.gif|Orc Invasion of Africanas Racial Changes The continent of Africanas would be divided between four major races in the form of the Humans who dominated almost 70% of the continent, followed by the Aqir in the east, the Murlocs in the southeast, and the small but notable Orcs of southwest Africanas, but following the Orc Invasion of Africanas the continent changed dramatically with the humans all but destroyed from the continent replaced by the Orcs. Category:War